


The Shadow of Sunlight

by aurorareality



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorareality/pseuds/aurorareality
Summary: Nami reflects on Luffy and his invincibility.And two years later, what remains of it.





	The Shadow of Sunlight

The Shadow of Sunlight

“Because he’s our captain,” she says, eyes gone steely and hard. Because the sun revolves around him, because starlight bends to his will, because the waves fear his touch and the wind is chained to his caress.   
Because if he wills it, it will happen, and his word is the closest thing to truth we’ll get in this world. If he says it, he’ll make it happen. 

Two years later, she sits atop a grassy hill, wind in her hair, a chill in her bones, and thinks: but maybe, sometimes, even he has to bow.

But to what?

The thought makes her shudder.


End file.
